Equestria Guardian
by LightRenamon987
Summary: Alan has been having werid dreams for two months running and has no idea why he been having them. Having no luck in life he gets suddenly transported to Equestria and now has to live in ponyville till he has a chance to return home. But evil forces has suddenly arrived and its up to Alan and the Elements of Harmony to save Equestria. Takes place after "The Ticket Master".
1. Prologue: Dreams

_**Equestria Guardian**_

_Prologue: Dreams_

_*Thump*_

"…"_._

_*Thump*_

"…_.is that my heart"_

_*Thump* _

"_Where am I why is it all dark?"_

_*thump*_

Those were the only sounds I heard as I tried to open my eyes or at least make an attempt to move my body. Then all of the sudden.

"_Alan!"_

The whole area around came into view. What I saw was a man on top of a balcony pointing towards me with a crazy look. I don't know him but for some reason the air around him was shifting heavy as he was in a middle of the hurricane itself. He was hard to see what he looked like, it was all black like he was standing in the dark.

"_Can you feel it Alan, Magic! Magic! Think what we can do with such amazing power. We can rule this land! We can reshape it whatever we like, whatever we desire and rule equestria like kings!"_

I didn't know what he was talking about as I took a chance to look around, all I can see was white walls and stained glass windows that I don't understand of the images they show but the characters on it….it looked like ponies….six of them.

"_We will __not let you harm our lands__"_

A female voice behind me spoke as I turned around to look and saw more dark figures. They were hard to see but I did see something. Marks or tattoos, they were shapes of the sun, half moon, three balloons, three Diamonds, three Apples, three Butterfly's, a cloud with a rainbow shaped lightning bolt and finally a star I think…it looked like a star. I watched her as curious as I was. Then she turned her head towards me.

"_Alan we can stop him but I need your help…..Please with all the time we spend together please give us your strength!"_

Before I could respond I heard an alarm and all of the sudden I was awake in my room with the sun shining down on my face.

"That dream again" I said getting up slowly and stared out the window watching the birds fly by and cars drove past.

"Why am I having these? What is it trying to tell me! God dammit am going crazy slowly for surly"

I looked at my alarm still ringing on top of my dresser. I turned it off and yawned while stretching my arms. "Let's get this day over with. Man I hate Fridays".

I got up and walked towards my bathroom and started to brush my teeth and wash my teeth. My name is Alan Thomas am 26 years old and I have no job. Those dreams I been having I wish I can tell you what they are about but it still a mystery to me. I have been having them ever since my friends moved away to their star job.

I live with my brother and my family who been great support to me as I continued to find work for my own but always have ended up with the worst luck. After cleaning my face I took off my cloths and got in the shower.

This day is usually the boring repeated stuff of my life but what I didn't know that my life was going to change and like everything you don't see it coming till it's right in front of you.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1: The End of the Rainbow

_**Equestria Guardian**_

_Chapter 1: The End of a Rainbow_

As I took my shower I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It was different then all the others I had. Those dreams started two months ago after the day I went celebrating my friends moving on to their star jobs. I was the only one struggling with my own life but I promised myself that day that I wasn't going to ruin that for my friends. We went as far to drink our asses off just to enjoy our last time together.

When I returned home and slept that day the dream started but I never saw who I was talking too as they were always in the dark. But the environment I was in those were the only thing I saw but I could never know where I was.

I stepped out of the shower and started to dry myself with the towel. I put on my white vest, black small jacket and navy jeans. I walked in front of the mirror grabbed a brush and brushed my black dark hair getting ready to go to my sad job center appointment. Every two weeks I have to tell them my progress on finding work while work at Wales is non existing at the moment and it's getting harder to support myself. I finished brushing and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why does life suck...guess I will never know".

I looked at my clock as time told me it was 2 o clock and I had forty minutes to get to the town center. So I left and quickly made my way down.

I watched my adviser type on the computer for 5 minutes as I did nothing but smile. It's always the same. I smile, then sign the paper, tell them what I done for the past 2 weeks and then leave. But this time the leaving part took a while but then he stopped typing and looked at me.

"Alan I see that you didn't apply for many jobs this 2 weeks and we strongly recommend to apply for one" I pulled out a fake smile.

"It's not that am not trying my hardest looking for one but there no job that match my skill level"

He smiled back at me but it was one of them smiles that I wasn't going to like.

"That maybe so but if you fail to apply for a job during the next two weeks we have to stop your income". My smile faded.

"But your my advisor what advice can you give me?"

"Simple Alan you have to simple try harder".

"You're kidding right try harder that's your advice". He grinned at me.

"We at the job center never joke around; now see you in two weeks". I walked out the door and let my emotions take control as I slammed my fist at the wall.

_Try harder! What an asshole! Like to see him be in my shoes!_

I walked away passing other people letting the rage burn inside me.

I sat on the park bench letting the nice breezes of the wind cool me down. I liked having the wind blow towards me, it made me forget my troubles and problems for a while. My anger had gone too as well as I ponder what my friends are doing now. Am sure they were having a good time and being successful. I even wondered about my brother and my parents who have giving me support and a home to live in. I be on the streets if it wasn't for them and I have nothing to repay my dept.

I sighed and watch four kids playing catch and throwing a blue beach ball to each other. Laughing and enjoying themselves as it reminded me how carefree they can be. I smiled and closed my eyes as I try to think of a solution.

"Hey look at that, I didn't expect to see a rainbow today"

I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the parent with his son looking up at the sky, I followed their gaze and saw a bright rainbow at the sky. It was the most amazing beautiful sight I ever seen in my entire life. "Wow" was the only thing I said to myself before taking out my phone and made an attempt to take a photo. After the quick shot I took a look at my own phone and smiled.

"Awesome maybe I tweet this later".

I looked at the rainbow again and silently wished to myself.

"I wish there was a place out there somewhere that can accept me as I am and even maybe surround myself with friends again".

I laughed at myself for doing a weird thing like that. Then I suddenly felt tried, maybe it was because I didn't get enough rest. I closed my eyes hearing the kids laugh and the people around me talking till I could hear them no more.

I found myself standing in a large white hall with stained glass windows. I saw them in my last dream so I took myself to look at them closely. There were six colored ponies or horses shooting six beam of light to a black larger pony. I didn't understand what it mean but I saw another with the same six ponies but that one had beams of light shooting at some creature I didn't recognize.

I was trying hard to try and understand what they mean but couldn't come up with an answer. Then I looked at the other end of the hall. A throne chair with a huge pony that was covered in shadows sitting on the throne and saw an image of the sun on her flank. "What are you? and what are you trying to tell me!" I shouted walking towards her. It stood and spoke in a voice so regal.

"All we come to light, come see me when you have a chance, we have much to discuss".

Then like a bright light appeared behind her and shorn towards me blinding me and then the dream ended.

I opened my eyes and saw trees blocking my view of a clear sky. Panic over came me as I got on my feet quickly just to find myself in a dark forest. I quickly searched my memories trying to find out how I ended up here. As I found myself with no answer I slowly stepped forward looking around just in case someone was nearby.

"Hello….is anyone here…?" I felt stupid, why would someone be in a forest like this.

"Okay I better get outta here before it gets dark, I don't want to end up sleeping in a forest". I picked a direction and began walking.

Hours passed by and my feet were killing me and I was starting to get hungry. I tried to ignore the pain my stomach was giving me and kept pushing myself to move forward. I felt no matter how much I walk I end up feeling am walking deeper in then out. Then a snap sound came behind me and I quickly turned around. I saw nothing but I felt something was there watching me. Fear started building within me but I kept a cool head.

I began walking backwards and slowly turned around as I pretended nothing was around. Then I heard the snapping sound again. I stopped again and turned around.

"Okay who out there! Show yourself!" Nothing at first but then I noticed the yellow eyes.

The creature stepped forward locking its eyes onto me as I took a step backwards but then I heard sounds coming from behind me as I saw two more pairs of yellows eyes. I stood sideways trying to keep an eye on all of them. Fear grew worse and I took deep breaths to control my breathing. One of the creature stepped into the light and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A wolf made out of wood, I didn't know if I was somehow still dreaming or I lost my mind and went crazy. The other two stepped out and they were the same as the other wooden wolf. My fear was at it high peak and I started to panic. I began to think of ways of escape or find a way to be safe. I had two options.

One I could run but since they appearance as wolfs they can out run me and capture and kill me. My second option was to climb one of the trees and stay at higher ground to either wait for help or till they gave up. I was going to go with my second option and quickly pick the tree but I was too late. One of the wolfs pounced towards me. I thought that was the end of me but the next thing I knew I jumped backwards towards the ground and watched the wolf above me and quickly lifted my legs and tossed it towards the tree. I quickly jumped back onto my feet and looked at the wolf I tossed but I saw twigs and sticks hit the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled when I noticed the other two charging towards me at my sides trying a pincer attack. They both jumped at me as I leaped forward covering my head. I heard both of them collide as sticks and twigs fell around me. I looked up and see what happened but all I see were sticks all over the floor and no sign of the wooden wolfs.

I stood there wondering what happened as my breathing started to calm down slowly. I smiled thanking any guardian angel that looked out for me. Then I noticed the sticks and twigs glowing green. I panicked again and instead of waiting I made a run for it. I didn't care what was about to happen and I didn't want to take any chances.

Then I saw light at the end of the forest. I ran harder till I made it through and stopped at the entrance placing my hands on my knees catching my breath. After a few minutes had passed I took a look behind me to see if by chance more of those strange wolf creatures chased me. When I saw nothing, I smiled and looked around at my new surroundings.

I saw open fields and a walking path. I was happy to at least saw that as my mind told me that following that path would lead me to a town or city.

"Nothing can go wrong now right?" I said to myself. I began walking down the path hoping someone can help me and lead me back to my home.

It didn't take long till I saw a village far off in the distance and I became cheerful. After all the trouble I went thought I can finally call a taxi, go home and sleep in a nice warm bed. I walked past the entrance and talked to the first person I see or enter a store and ask for help. As I walked I didn't see humans but ponies. I stopped and looked around, no matter where I turned I saw ponies and no humans.

"_This has to be a dream again right?"_

It wasn't long till they saw me. They all looked horrified as if they saw a monster in front of them.

"_No! It can't be"_

I could tell I wasn't dreaming as I could still feel pain coming from my legs. It still lasted after walking a long time in that forest and it didn't help the fact that I ran from those wolfs.

"_Where am I!?"_

"Halt creature!"

I turned my head to see a white unicorn dressed in golden armor. He watched me as I did the same wondering what was going to happen.

"Turn back to where ever you came from this instant or I would have no choice but to use force!"

He talked in such a commanding voice which scared me. I then heard more hoof steps behind me and I saw three more in gold amour. This scared me even more has my legs began to tremble.

"_Ok calm down Alan, they spoke with you then maybe you can talk back to those__ horses"_

I took a deep breath as they took a step closer towards me. I didn't notice in till now they had spears aimed at me but what amazed me that it was floating in midair. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath slowly controlling my fears but it didn't stop the trembling in my legs.

"I…."

Before I had a chance to speak, one of them jumped towards me and like what happened with the wolfs my body reacted. The spear floating took a strike at me but I easily avoided them and quickly punched the guards pony in the face hard. He fell to the ground as the spear itself also fell but before the spear touched the ground I caught it and quickly snapped it with my knee and throwing the broken weapon away.

The ponies around me looked at me with fear in their eyes. As for myself I lost control of my body due to fear and now acting on its own. I hate it when this happens and it was due to my own master fault. Other guards put away their spears but my body once again acted and charged towards one of the guards.

I wanted to stop myself but I couldn't, so I closed my eyes hoping it will all end soon but then another strange thing happened. I opened my eyes and found myself floating in midair surround by a golden aura.

"What?

Before I could question what was happening a guards pony kicked me in the face and then blackness.

I don't know how long I was out but the moment I woke up my face flared in pain. I wanted to see my own face but as I looked around the only thing I saw was bars. It didn't take a while to realize I was in a jail cell.

"What the hell is going on?"

I spoke to no one at all.

"first I wake up at some forest, then get chased by wolfs, then get attacked by ponies and now am in jail!"

I stood up trying to take my mind off the pain.

"How can this get weirder"

"Um hello"

I turned around to see who spoke towards me. What surprised me even more was that there was a purple pony looking towards me. But that wasn't that shocked me, what shocked me was her mark on her butt. A star the same one I saw in my dream so many times.

"I had to ask"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Chapter 2: Teach Me! Twilight Sparkle!

_**Equestria Guardian**_

**Chapter 2: Teach Me! Twilight Sparkle**

So there I was, standing in a cell looking at a purple unicorn wearing a saddlebag with star mark tattoo that appeared in my dreams so many times. I wanted to believe again that I was dreaming but my face was still burning in pain.

"Can you understand me?"

I nodded slowly as she took a step forward. For unknown reason I took a step backwards only to have the wall stop me. I didn't know why I so afraid of her. Was it because of her mark, her being a talking unicorn or was it something deep down.

"Don't be afraid, am not going to hurt you"

She walked up towards the bars and kept her eyes on me. I took a deep breath calming my nerves.

"You're not?"

She was surprised as if she didn't expect me to talk but none the less that only lasted a few seconds.

"You can talk fascinating"

All of the sudden a notepad and quill floated out of her saddlebag and went in front of her as the quill started writing. It was also glowing in a lavender aura. I was very curios as I stepped away from the wall and walked towards the bars. It seems my fear vanished without a trace as if it wasn't there at all. The notepad floated down a little as the unicorn watched me.

"How are you doing that? How are you making it float like that?"

She smiled at me as the quill stopped writing and floated next to the notepad.

"It's a spell called levitation. It's a very basic spell that all unicorns have. Have you not seen this before?"

"No never. I only see stuff like that on TV"

"TV? What's a TV?"

When she asked that question I realised I was no longer on earth. I guess I would have realised a bit sooner when I saw a group of ponies walking around but then the thought never came to me. Still I answered her question.

"It's hard to explain but it's a device that broadcast images on a black box".

She looked confused but that didn't stop the quill as she focused writing it down. I took this chance to ask a question of my own.

"Why am I behind bars? I did nothing wrong but defend myself from being attacked."

"I disagree with you completely, when the guard asked and warned you to head back you should have done so or at least spoke so as you quite clearly can do, the guard pony was doing his duty and believed yourself to be a threat to ponyville"

I sat down at least be in eye level with her.

"But I swear I wasn't going to hurt anybody there, in fact I was there to ask for help"

She stopped writing and looked towards me.

"For help? Then why didn't you say so to the guardspony".

"I was about too but he attacked me before I got a word in and I was trying to defend myself".

"Then why did you try to attack the other guardspony if you were only defending yourself?"

"Well…..I guess I panicked"

I could tell she didn't believe me. I mean if I said that to the police they think am a suspect who tried to talk his way out of a crime he committed.

"Well why ever you did what you did, either if it was self-defence or something else you still went as far as to attack a guard pony instead of explaining yourself straight away to them. You are lucky you were not taken away to Canterlot castle for now you are currently in a simple ponyville jail area which we rarely find the need to use as a rule. Count yourself lucky your still in ponyville".

I went silent. I didn't know how she did it but I was now feeling guilty of my actions. Every time I feel this way I always want to try to make things right and I always start with a deep breath. She kept her eyes locked on me as I lifted my head to speak.

"I like to apologize to the pony I attacked and pay for my crime in any way possible"

She was surprised but she formed a smile towards me

"That's very noble of you but how do I know that you're not faking this just to escape"

I looked around and I noticed a rope at the corner at my cell. I walked up to it and threw the rope to the unicorn and placed my arms together.

"Tie my arms up and keep the spell that makes me float in mid-air ready. Just In case I try to escape"

She looked at me as I was crazy but her smile returned.

"Why would I need to do such a thing when I, a unicorn can stop you in an instant with magic? The magic you witnessed earlier would be the levitation spell I had recently explained to you. The guard pony in question is not far, I can call him here so you may speak with him yourself. I believe that to be best at this situation you are currently in"

"Thank you uh….Oh am sorry I don't know your name"

She smiled as she levitated her notebook back in her saddlebag

"My name is Twilight Sparkle it's nice to meet you"

I smiled I didn't think I would befriend a unicorn but none of the less it happened

"My name Alan Thomas and its really nice meeting you too".

I don't know how long time passed after Twilight left but I had no choice but to wait but it gave me lots of time to think about my situation. I know that I was no longer on Earth and I was in a place called Ponyville. Magic and magical creatures are real and I was a great test subject for that.

Now am behind bars for one mistake but in the bright side I made a friend or at least I think I made a friend in Twilight. But one thing for sure, I was curious about magic in this world and if I can get out of this cell without charge then I will try to learn as much as I can about it.

I then heard the door open and both ponies walked around the corner. The guardspony looked at me with an annoyed expression. I smiled small and summoned the courage inside me. Twilight walked besides him in till both of them stopped in front of me.

"This person named Alan wishes to tell you something important to you and I believe you should hear him out Silver Shield"

The pony just stared at me as I cleared my throat.

"Am really sorry about punching you in the face and I hope that you forgive me of my actions. I promise it will never happen again"

He continued to stare at me but then he spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle has informed me about your panic attack and you wish to pay for your crime. Is that right?"

I nodded as my reply. I didn't know what I was getting charged with but I hope this will be my first step to recover my first impressions to these ponies. I just hope it didn't involve me staying behind bars for a whole year. Sliver Shield lowered his head and had his horn pointed towards me. I began to panic again.

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt you"

Twilight said calming my nerves but didn't get rid of them. Gold aura surrounded me and then few seconds it disappeared.

"What just happened?"

"You been punished"

Sliver said as I had a blank look on my face as Twilight giggled.

"It's a tracking spell. The spell will last for 5 days straight and if you don't do anything else to break a law during those days then you be fine but if you do"

"I will teleport near you and apprehend you and this time you will be sent to Canterlot to be punished by our fair princess and I assure you she won't go easy on you."

I gulped after hearing Sliver Shield words as he opened the door.

"You're free to go and explore Ponyville but don't forget what I said to you"

I walked out the cell and smiled. As long I don't cause trouble I should be fine but I did wonder why they were letting me off easy as to them am a total stranger but I was grateful. Now that I had my freedom I didn't know where to start learning about magic.

"Alan, now that you are being watched but still free to do what you please, I wish you to come with me to my library since we won't want you getting lost. We can talk along the way and I have so many more questions for you

"Twilight looked at me with a pleading smile. I found her cute the way she was and I did owe her one for getting the guard. She also mentioned her library maybe I can learn more about magic there.

"Sure I don't see a downside here"

"Oh thank you thank you, this will be fun for the both of us. We can both learn about each other in so many ways. Oh I can't wait to get started, let's be on our way".

Twilight went on ahead towards the exit and I followed her but I stopped and turn back to Sliver Shield.

"Thanks and sorry again, I promise I won't cause any more trouble"

"Be sure that you don't"

As I walked with Twilight heading towards the library, I couldn't help and watch all the ponies that I pass by staring at me. Usually I wouldn't mind the attention but I couldn't help think that some might be scared or have some hatred towards me after my little incident. I then turned my attention to Twilight. I don't think she noticed ever since I left ponyville jailhouse she been muttering to herself. Probably thinking up questions she wanted to ask me. I looked down trying to avoid eye contact with other ponies.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at Twilight as I see concern in her eyes.

"Have you noticed the other ponies watching me?"

Twilight looked around and noticed some turning their heads away just as Twilight looked.

"It's because they never seen anyone of your kind before which leads me to my question what do you call your species?"

"Human"

Twilight brought out her notepad and quill and started writing.

"And am guessing that you're not from our world right? Otherwise we would have noticed before"

I nodded as a reply as I watch the sky and noticed more ponies in the sky.

"So what's your world called and how many humans are there?"

"It's called earth and there are billions of humans living there"

Twilight stopped shocked as I turned back just to watch her.

"That many, that's really unbelievable"

I smiled and answered

"It's true believe me we have different countries in my world so all of us can live and work"

"Fascinating I would never imagine there be so many of you"

Twilight walked beside me again continuing our journey to her home.

"So I have to ask you, what do you call you're world?"

"Our world is called Equestria, home to most ponies, griffons, donkeys and dragons"

It was my turn to stop and be shocked.

"Dragons, and Griffons. They exist here too"

Twilight looked back and smiled back at me.

"Of cause we have dragons and griffons living here in equestria, my assistant is in fact a baby dragon, though griffons you might happen to see up in the sky above ponyville, you would be lucky to see any fully grown dragons as they usually avoid ponies and other creatures since they prefer solitude, my assistant is different however"

I walked besides her again

"Wow they myths or legends in my world, the only time I see them are in movies. Wait you have a baby dragon?"

"That is correct Alan he is my friend as well as assistant named Spike. He gets along well with most so I am sure he will be just as interested in meeting with you as I was when I first saw you"

I smiled, in fact I was excited meeting Spike. I never thought that I meet a baby dragon but then again I didn't think I be trapped in a world filled with magical creatures. Geeks and nerds would kill to be in a world like this.

"Here we are welcome to golden oak library"

My thoughts were broken as I stared at some sort of tree house. I chuckled lightly and was impressed how it looked.

"I have to admit, this is a good looking Library"

"If you're impressed on the outside wait till you see the inside, believe me its breath taken"

Twilight opened the door with her magic as I followed behind her. I had to lower my head just to enter, when inside I saw so many books surrounding me on each wall. It wasn't even close to me as breath taken as twilight put it unless you know someone whose life involves books.

"Amazing sight to behold right"

Twilight smiled at me watching my expression. I smiled back

"It certainly something to see"

"Relax and make yourself comfortable while you are here, could I offer you anything perhaps while I am not so busy?"

"Yes please, water will do nicely"

"Alright, I shall not be long, take a look around since this is a library, just do treat the books with care while you handle them"

Twilight walked into a room that I assume was the kitchen leaving me alone. I took the time to look at the books on the shelves and one caught my attention and I took that book out to look at it.

"Daring do? Huh a pony version of Indiana Jones"

I placed the book back and looked at any book explaining about magic or tell me about different spells. I looked at every column but most I found were fiction stories and nonfiction stories. I was about to give up when I noticed a certain title on the book. Basic spells for the young minds by Miss Pinkhorn.

I took the book out and started reading, at the same time Twilight walking out of the kitchen levitating two cups. Twilight noticed me reading as she placed the cups on the table.

"I see your reading Basic spells for the young minds. I read it so many times when I was a young filly."

I looked up towards Twilight as I walked towards the table and sat on one of the cushions as I continued to read the book.

"It still hard for me to believe that magic really exists here, I really like to learn much as I can about it"

Twilight sat on the cushion on the other end of the table giggling on my comment.

"You almost remind me of myself when I was just a young filly, I wanted to learn everything I could about magic after I saw princess Celestia raise up the sun"

I stopped reading and looked at Twilight

"Your princess can control the sun. That's unbelievable. That is something I must see."

Twilight giggled again.

"Am afraid that won't be happening till the next summer sun celebration and that was a week ago. You have to wait a full year to see her actually do it."

I was disappointed, I wanted to see her princess rise up the sun but knowing that wasn't going to happen for a long time I won't be able to see it. I then thought about my family again. I didn't want to stay here a full year just because of that.

"Alan? Are you okay? You kind of blanked out there"

"Sorry Twilight but I have an important question to ask you"

"Okay ask away"

"Can you or your princess sent me home, back to my world"

Twilight ears fell as she showed a saddened look

"Have I offended you of any kind, if so am sorry I didn't mean too"

"No Twilight you been awesome to me, it's just am worried about my family and friends. They must be really worried about me"

Twilight walked up towards me and placed her hoof on my leg

"Am sorry I didn't think about your family at all but to answer your question am not sure. The thought about world travel is still a mystery to me and am not so sure that the princess herself knows"

I looked down saddened. Am I stuck here forever, am I never able to see my family smiling faces again or never prove to my friends that I can survive even without them.

"But! it's sure worth a try"

I looked up towards her gentle eyes and her smile. Twilight must have known how important this is to me.

"I contact the princess as soon Spike returns gathering supplies so in till then don't lose hope and let's go back talking about our worlds".

I smiled and nodded as I wipe my eyes dry.

"Thank you Twilight, so what do you want to know"

So hours passed by as we talked about our worlds. From me I told Twilight about technology, Cars, Mobile Phones, Computers and even the internet. I also told her earth's history about discovering lands and famous people in its time. In return Twilight told me about magic and explained to me how it works in Equestria.

She explained to me that earth ponies are more connected to nature, animals and plants. Pegasi ponies have ability's to walk on clouds and control the weather. I already know about the unicorns and their ability to control magic.

Twilight then told me about Nightmare Moon, the events that happened to her and her friends. She told me that she and her friends were welders of the elements of harmony and used them to defeat Nightmare Moon and brought back Celestia's sister Luna. She then told me that she been assigned to learn the magic of friendship and sent letters to Celestia and to tell her of Twilight's findings.

I noticed outside that the sun was setting and that's when the door opened. That's when I saw a baby dragon that I assume was Spike. He was carrying bags of supplies as he walked in some even covering his face.

"Twilight I'm back. I got bunch of fresh ink, papers and more quills like you asked"

Twilight walked up towards Spike helping the little guy out with the bags as she levitated some of him

"Thank you Spike, now I won't run out of these for another 6 months"

"I also heard about some monster that entered Ponyville and attacked Sliver but he and the others locked that monster up"

Spike says as he walks past me not noticing me at all. I rolled my eyes and Twilight made an apologetic face as Spike continued to talk

"It must have been a weak monster if it didn't need the elements of harmony"

"Am not that weak"

Spike stopped and slowly turned his head towards me as I just waved at him with a grin on my face.

"Ahhhhh Twilight that monster here quick and get the others and use the elements or something big and flashy"

Twilight laughed a little as she walked towards me and Spike.

"It's okay Spike as far as I can tell he not going to hurt anypony and we have been chatting about the differences of our two worlds for a good few hours now".

I got up and went down to Spike's level. Spike took a step backwards a little when I came closer.

"Hi Spike my name is Alan and it is pretty cool that I get to meet a dragon. Well a baby dragon but still cool"

"Uh okay, hi there"

I rubbed my head not sure if Spike liked me or not.

"Spike get the quill and paper ready for my letter to the princess"

Spike nodded and took a quill and paper

"Dear princess Celestia, Today a few young friends all learned that even when there is not much to go around they must not fight over how little there is but must share it out. Sharing is a strong aspect of friendship. Also I have found information that there are other worlds as well as our own since I happened to meet with this human named Alan. I for now will continue to study his behaviour and learn from him. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

Spike rolled up the paper and breathed green flames and the just recently wrote letter vanished before their eyes. This surprised me.

"What you do that for! You burned up the letter!"

Twilight and Spike looked at each other and both laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Spike didn't burn the letter Alan, Spike here is a magical dragon and his green flames can instantly send my letters straight to the princess in Canterlot"

I felt dumb again forgetting the fact the world I was in had magic. Twilight turned her attention to Spike.

"Okay time for you to get some rest Spike so you can get up early in the morning to help me"

"Okay Twilight"

Spike yawned as he began to walk upstairs

"It's nice to meet you too uh Alan. I see you in the morning"

I watched Spike walk upstairs as the thought of me that I have nowhere to sleep but that's when I saw Twilight walking up towards me.

"I know what you are thinking and I already got some room done for you to rest while I doing that drink for you"

"You knew I be spending the night here didn't you?"

Twilight smiled at me.

"Of cause since it is obviously that you got nowhere else to spend the night"

I smiled at her, before I even asked and she already was taken care of me and I was happy knowing I was going to be okay. Then all of the sudden a green flash from upstairs appeared suddenly.

"Oh the Princess quickly responded to my letter"

"That was fast"

Spike walked downstairs with the scroll in his hands.

"Twi this is for you"

Spike yawned as Twilight levitated the scroll and began reading it. I watched impatiently wondering what it was telling her. She then looked towards me.

"Well? What did it say?"

"She wants to see you as soon as you settle into Ponyville, she will wait until you are ready"

I was surprised that the princess wants to meet me so quick. It made me wonder if she saw humans before or the fact she was curious about me the same with Twilight. Either way I wanted to meet her myself hoping the fact that she can send me home. I then suddenly yawned not releasing how tried I was.

"Oh you must be exhausted form everything that has happened today, forgive me Alan I as caught up in my excitement of meeting with you that I forgot you must be very tired from today".

"It's cool Twilight I even forgot myself, if it's okay with you I think I will turn in now to sleep"

"Very well Alan have a good night's sleep"

I walked upstairs and saw the mattress on the floor next to Spike who was already asleep in his basket. I smiled and lay down on the mattress. My last thoughts before I fell asleep was how lucky I ended up in a friendly area and have a good friend to look after me. Still deep down I wonder how my mum or even my dad are up too. I hoped they were okay and not panicking or anything else worse/

With those thoughts in mind I slowly drift asleep wondering what the next day had in store for me.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
